survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of How I Killed It on Survivor
"The Story of How I Killed It on Survivor" is the twelfth and final episode of Survivor: Iceland. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Survivor Quiz Studying was allowed but only the first attempt could be submitted. Scores: Chaz - 87% Reward Challenge: '''? John was the only one able to complete the challenge and won by default. '''Final Immunity Challenge: '''300 Piece Puzzle '''Scores: Chaz - 26 minutes John - 45 minutes Windo - 56 minutes Story Night 35 Windo is bewildered that he’s survived all the way to the final four in spite of being the obvious target. He’s shocked that Eli played an idol for him. Day 36 Eli is a bit annoyed that Windo didn’t vote for Ashton, but he’s still proud that the move worked out and he’s able to continue building his ever-growing resume for the final tribal council. Eli wants Windo gone, but at the same time he’s concerned about John winning the final immunity challenge and not taking him to the final two with him. John is keen to vote off one of Eli or Windo depending on how the cards fall, and he’s prioritizing voting off Eli. The immunity challenge is a Survivor Quiz and Chaz wins immunity. This means that John is going to be targeting Eli. He goes about convincing Chaz and Windo that Eli is a threat that needs to be dealt with right away. Windo thinks that he is still vulnerable because he’s such a strong threat to win the game. He has John coming to him and telling him to vote for Eli and Eli coming to him and telling him to vote for John, but he’s not sure if he can trust them. At tribal council, Eli tries to raise the fact that John has played a strong under-the-radar game, while John still wants Windo to vote for Eli. When the votes are read, Windo has decided to side with John, so Eli is voted out 3-1. Day 37 Windo is, once again, amazed that nobody has voted him out yet. John thinks that the pecking order is clear. Windo would easily beat both himself and Chaz, so if one of them wins immunity they should take the other to final tribal council. On their way to their next challenge, the final three go through the rites of passage, passing the torches of their fallen comrades as they go. If you would like to see what they said, go here. At the end of the Rites of Passage, Chaz, John and Windo arrive at their penultimate challenge. It is a reward challenge for a visit to Ponderosa, where the winner can mingle with the jury and find out where everybody’s heads are at. The challenge is Learn to Fly 2, and John wins a visit to Ponderosa and a 10% advantage in the final immunity challenge. John expects it to be an open and shut case at Ponderosa. Obviously, none of the jurors will want to vote for Chaz to win. However, he is surprised to find out that some people really are appreciating Chaz and his gameplay. John starts to see more and more that his own game might be compromised, and he’s particularly upset to see what Ashton’s reaction is to him voting Ashton off. Day 38 John re-joins his Eldfell tribemates for the final immunity challenge, which is a 300-piece puzzle. In spite of John’s 10% advantage, Chaz is the person who is able to come out on top, winning immunity. John is disappointed by this, but still thinks that it’s an obvious choice for Chaz. He has to take John to the final two if he wants to have any shot of winning. This means that, once again, Windo thinks his game is over. At tribal council, everything is about Chaz. He is in control now. He gets to choose whether to take John or Windo to the final two with him. He decides that he is more likely to beat Windo than Chaz, so he takes Windo to the final two with him, voting off John. This decision shocks everybody, John, Windo and the entire jury. Day 39 Windo wakes up to the realizing that once again he has survived tribal council. This time, he’s made it to Day 39, the final day of the game. Windo and Chaz go to the final tribal council where the jury will get to decide which of them wins the game. If you would like to see the full final tribal council, go here. In summary of the final tribal council, many jurors are livid with the fact that somebody who has cheated earlier in the season has made it to the final tribal council. They think that Chaz had no strategy other than trying to come off as a goat, and that this is not a valid strategy. Chaz tries to take credit for moves he made, but he makes a mistake when he takes credit for blindsiding Ashton, a vote in which he did not vote for Ashton on the first vote and did not vote on the re-vote. Meanwhile, while there are some who praise Windo’s game, others doubt his strategy somewhat. Some think that there were weaknesses in his game, particularly the fact that he did misplay two idols and relied on Eli playing an idol on him to survive. He is able to give compelling arguments to the jury defending his game. The jurors all vote for a winner one by one. Once the seven votes have been cast, behtaji grabs the urn and leaves, taking it with him and just leave everybody behind. They’re a bit confused, but realize after a few minutes that he’s probably not coming back so they all fly back home from Iceland. Several Months Later... By pure coincidence, all of the contestants of Survivor: Iceland (aside from Platypus, obviously) are meeting up for a reunion with a few thousand fans when behtaji shows up with the urn of votes. He begins to read the seven votes, one by one. The first vote is for Chaz. There are many cheers and many boos. The second vote is for Chaz. There’s significantly less cheering and significantly more booing. Boo from Survivor: Fiji stands up to acknowledge the crowd. The third vote is for Windo. Large portions of the crowd start cheering. The fourth vote is for Windo. The cheering intensifies. The fifth vote is for Windo. Parts of the crowd start to go into a frenzy. Windo starts tearing up. Behtaji picks up the sixth vote and stares at it for a moment. He says “The Winner of Survivor: Iceland is… Windo!” and the crowd goes absolutely nuts. Windo starts celebrating while his competitors surround him to congratulate him. Tribal Council Votes Final Four Final Three Final Tribal Council Trivia * This is the first time in SRorgs that the winner of the final immunity challenge has not won the season. * Windo and John had the most confessionals this episode, with 4. ** Chaz had the least, with 1. Category:SRorgs: Iceland episodes